Fairy Tale Woods
The Fairy Tale Woods (暗い森奥地, Kurai Mori Okuchi, Dark Forest Backwoods) is an area accessible from the Scenic Outlook. Features The Fairy Tale Woods is a sizeable area in a dense forest, with only a few clearings breaking up the dark tree canopy overhead. The long path lined with streetlights from the Scenic Outlook eventually leads to a small clearing with dull grass and three paths leading off in each direction, though the one to the left is blocked. There a few creatures wandering around here and some odd blue spheres that resemble the process of mitosis (cell division). The path to the right of the entrance clearing leads to a smaller clearing with 2 sets of streetlights. If you walk inbetween them, you will be transported to a small area at the top of the long streetlight path from the outlook, with a small hole in the ground blocking the way up. On the other side of the hole is a person resembling a blonde lumberjack with heterochromatic eyes who will run away from you if you equip the boy effect. Down the path leading up from the entrance clearing, you will see some creepy smiling monsters parading around an apple on a small table. You can get to the table and get past them by walking through a small gap in their ring-around-the-table. If you equip the Little Red Riding Hood effect and interact with the apple, you will be transported to an apple house. Inside, the house has a very high ceiling and is home to a blonde bat-girl NPC, who will be in tears if you have killed Komorin in the Tribe Settlement. If you use the bat effect in the house you can fly up to an open window that will take you to Jigsaw Puzzle World. Passing by the table, on the other side of their parade is a well out in the middle of a large lake, with a rope coming out of it tied to a post by the shore. Interacting with the rope will untie it and you will hear a scream, implying that there was someone on the other end. After dropping the person down the well, a number of shadowy figures will appear and chase you if you try to leave the area down the long streetlight path, eventually capturing Urotsuki and forcing her to wake up and jump out of bed. Fairy Tale Cottage There is another part of the Fairy Tale Woods that you can access from the UFO. By going to the Pastel Blue House or the Broken Faces Area, the UFO may take you to a small house with a colorful checkered floor featuring the heads of a large wolf and an old redheaded lady on the walls. The house leads out into another small clearing with a large tree with an apple on it that will give you the Red Riding Hood effect if you interact with it. Walking down the path to the right of the clearing with the apple tree will take you back to the entrance clearing from the Scenic Outlook, but you will be unable to go back once you have done so. If you attempt to leave the area down the long streetlight path after entering the area via the UFO, the path will seem longer than usual and at the end of the path there will be a number of shadowy figures waiting for you. Directions Nexus → Mushroom World → Bug Maze → Scenic Outlook → Fairy Tale Woods Nexus → Geometry World → Broken Faces Area → Fairy Tale Woods (Cottage) Gallery Fairytale_streetlights.png| Fairytale_tablenooope.png|nope. Fairytale_well.png| Ftw1.png|Someone definitely has a strange taste in home decor. Category:Locations Category:Oudn